swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lezran 'do Othan
'Character Summary' Lezran 'do Othan, commonly known as Lezran, was born on Yashuvhu. 'Appearance:' *Age: 23 *Sex: Male *Height: 6' 4" *Auburn Hair *Bright Violet Eyes *Olive Color Skin ''Starship(s): *Defender: : Developed at the height of the Great War, the Defender was custom-built for the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council commissioned the starship after determining that Republic military vessels were not well-suited to the Jedi’s more specialized missions. The Defender’s exterior design is based on the consumer model corvette, but it has been outfitted with countless customized upgrades. 'Character: '''Shadow Consular: : A Shadow serves the Jedi Order by being a silent observer and, when action is necessary, a subtle hand. To avoid rash decisions on the part of the Council, Shadows go unseen, gathering information and quietly thwarting those who seek to threaten the Jedi order. Employing Force techniques that cloud enemy minds, Shadows slip into hostile territory, and when necessary, they strike enemies down with deadly efficiency. 'Personality and Traits:' Lezran 'Goals and Ambitions:' Lezran Lezran 'Quotes:' "Keep your wits about." - 'History:' ''Early Life Lezran born to the prophet Othan on Yashavu, grew up with a knowledge of the force. He trains with other accepted untill another accepted turns to the dark side and seeks Othan's life. Lezran is ultimately exiled from his home due to the supposed "murder" of this accepted. Although his father, Othan, knows the heart, and truth, Lezan was in defence of his and his father's life, he sensed Lezran's inner struggle with anger. Othan decides to make Lezran an official apprentice, but due to Lezran's inner struggle he accepts the village' decision to exile Lezran. Lezran trains in the wildernes till he learns that his exile is permenant and flees his homeworld. Legacy The name Lezran 'do Othan is actually a title. (i.e. Lezran, follower of Othan, honorific) 'Story: On Yashuvhu: ''-Accepted-'' The twin moons of Yashuvhu cast their ambient light on a hilltop just outside of the village. Young Lezran stared up at the stars with a quiet longing and subtle excitement. His excitement came from the chance of becoming the newest accepted apprentice to the prophet. Although Lezran was the blood child of the prophet Othan, he was not to be caudled. Lezran still had to show strength of character like any potential accepted. Othan had taught him since he was very young to learn to master himself; to control his emotions and to feel the life in the world around him. Lezran had taken these teachings to heart after a brief period of childhood rebellion. Lezran had used the force all his life; he had even unknowingly used it to augment his own body’s growth. While not a large physique, Lezran had strength beyond size. Would-be bullies learned early on that he was not easy pickings, and despite his smaller frame he tossed them aside as an adult much larger may have done. Othan had once told him that if he could pass all the trials and his training that he would take Lezran as an apprentice. Othan said that Lezran was strong in the force, very strong, and he needed the guidance of a full apprenticeship to fill his potential. The excitement grew as Lezran thought of the trials he would pass with relative ease. First would be the physical trials, then the knowledge trials, last would be the wisdom trials. He would need to pass two of the three trials to be accepted. He sighed with excited content; tomorrow would be a good day. ''-Rival-'' The rival stands to take the apprentice position reguardless of talent or control. ''-Plots-'' the rivals antics ''-Exile-''''' Lezran is exiled and leaves Yashuvhu.